


Nami Happy Sacked

by kingnothing1996



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cocoon, Happy Sack, Latex, Objectification, Rubber, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: As she makes her way through a fetish shop in the middle of the night, intent on robbing the store, Nami learns the hard way that you should always carefully examine the labels.
Kudos: 9





	Nami Happy Sacked

‘This is too easy.’ Nami thought to herself as she made her way down a flight of stairs. The thief was inside what, on the surface, appeared to be a normal high class clothing store aimed at the wealthy tourists who would pass through this sleepy island town on their way to more exciting locations. However Nami had learned the shop had a hidden basement floor that sold items that were aimed at the much more mature and niche demographic.

Getting into the shop was fairly easy. She’d spent a couple of days monitoring the place, browsing the clothing store portion, and today had flirted with the cashier until he was flustered enough that he didn’t notice her swiping his keys.

Now as she reached the bottom of the stairs she reached a door that, after a jiggle of the handle, turned out to be locked.

‘Oh whatever shall I do?’ Nami thought to herself, laughing a little as she took out the key ring. On it were three keys, the first of which she’d already used to open the main store's entrance, the second had opened up the hidden doorway to the stairway, and based on the process of elimination, the third key would open up the shop's basement.

‘Luck, don’t fail me now.’ Nami thought as she pushed the third key into the door's keyhole, and turned it, smiling as she heard the telltale click of the lock opening.

With a grin the catburglar pushed the door open and strolled into the hidden shop. Almost immediately her mouth began to drool as she took in the sight in front of her.

Every piece of gear Nami could imagine was on display. Armbinders of all shapes, leg binders, and collars. Catsuits of every shape, size, and color. Sleepsacks that looked painfully tight, and vacbeds meant to display their sealed victim. Any variety of gag Nami could think of; ball, ring, bit, pump, and more, as well as blindfolds galore, were all out on display.

If she could Nami would have taken everything in the shop with her alongside the cash, but unfortunately Nami knew she wouldn’t be able to take everything she wanted without a few return trips, and the risks those brought with them, so she’d have to settle for what caught her eye the most and could wear out.

Immediately she made her way over to one of the many mannequins throughout the store. The second she’d walked in it, or more accurately the suit it modeled. The catsuit was a beautiful shade of blue with a white corset that had blue streaks running vertically along it. Along with it came a pair of knee high boots in an identical shade of blue.

“This’ll do.” Nami said as she began to undress. She was smart enough to have chosen to wear some clothes that covered almost her entire body from the neck down, so she wouldn’t have to worry about being seen in some of the stolen merchandise.

With her clothes scattered about on the floor, Nami began to undress the mannequin, removing the corset first, followed by unzipping the catsuit and beginning to undress the model. As she worked she couldn’t help but notice how unusual these mannequins seemed. Each and everyone one in the store had a happy expression and wide smile, with realistic looking hair, and each of them seemed to be made out of rubber, causing a squeaking sound as Nami finished undressing the mannequin.

‘Well, what do you expect in this kind of shop?’ Nami asked herself as she tried not to let the mannequins unsettle her as she grabbed a bottle of lube off of a nearby shelf and popped the cap off before beginning to rub the fluid onto her skin. She was no stranger to rubber and the do’s and don’ts of the material. She wasn’t sure where her love of the material came from, but as she had gotten older that love had grown to the point where she sold herself into rubber servitude to a pirate of all people for three months in exchange for over 50,000 Belly.

Nami still thought of those months spent under the boot of Mistress Sunday. Spending each day worshiping the purple rubber that the woman adorned herself in.

Sometimes Nami regretted not accepting the woman’s offer to become her permanent pet, but her mission was more important.

Now clad in the blue rubber suit, Nami turned her attention from her past back to her present as she set out to try and find a changing room and presumably a mirror to examine her rubber clad form in.

As she made her way towards the back of the shop, where she assumed the change rooms were, something caught her eye as she passed the cashiers desk.

It was a box sealed shut with what looked like heavy duty tape. On the side of the box Nami could see the words “Happy Sack” printed in bright colorful letters.

“Happy Sack?” Nami as she looked at the box, then around the desk for a sharp object of some kind. This was her first time hearing about this item and she was eager to find out what it was. Her first thought was a sleepsack of some kind, but the box was too small for that. It then occurred to her that, since there seemed to be only one in the entire shop, it was likely a rather pricey or rate item.

After a moment of searching Nami found a small pocket knife and began to cut through the tape.

“Maybe this is something I could sell for double the price on the black market!” Nami said, her eyes gleaming at the prospect as she opened up the box…

… Only to find what seemed to be a folded sheet of transparent blue rubber with an expression resembling a woman's smiling face on it.

“Well shit.” Nami said as she pulled the sheet out and tossed the box back onto the desk. “This looks worthless.” She said as something on the box caught her eye, some text on the other side she’d failed to see. Unlike the other text this was handwritten in large black letters, clearly spelling “DO NOT OPEN!!” just as the box began to shake.

“Uh-oh.” Was all Nami managed to get out before the rubber sprang from her grip, leaping towards her face while seemingly expanding, quickly enveloping her body from the neck down.

Immediately Nami began to struggle in the rubber, trying to break free of it, only for her eyes to widen in shock as she felt her hands moving, one hand moving to touch her breasts and the other moved down to her crotch, pulling down the zipper of the suit.

‘Oh god.’ Nami thought as the smiling rubber face covered her own, and to her horror, seemingly invaded her thoughts, telling her to submit and give in, that once she did she would be happier than she’d ever been before in her entire life.

‘NO!’ Nami shouted in her mind as she squirmed, trying to resist. ‘I have to get enough money to free everyone.’ She thought as she fought a losing battle to keep her expression from turning into the same happy expression she’d seen on the mannequins.

‘So nice and tight…’ Nami thought before shaking her head. ‘No, gotta resist… but resisting hard, giving in is happier.’ She thought as the entire sack shrank around her body, forming a tight cocoon as she struggles became slower, and slower, and slower until stopping.

The only movement now were Nami’s hands either squeezing her breast or masturbating herself, and the only sound was pleasure fueled moans as the Happy Sack took full control over Nami, turning her into a smiling rubber doll, just one of many in the fetish shop.

Within a few hours of being found by the owners she was propped up on display, with a sign telling customers to feel up the completely willing model.

A few weeks after that the sack had changed from a cocoon to a full body suit, merging with the stolen outfit Nami had been wearing while the happy expression remained on Nami’s face. Once this happened the store owners “promoted” the former thief to mannequin, dressing her up in emerald latex catsuit and posing her.

By this time Nami the thief, was truly gone, leaving only Nami, the smiling rubber mannequin, who wanted to please anyone however she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for story updates: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
